


You Had ONE Job

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [21]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedAugust 21 2020 - Day 21 - "You had ONE job"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You Had ONE Job

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> August 21 2020 - Day 21 - "You had ONE job"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

This takes place in S2 EP19 after Harry apologizes to Macy about leaving the circle and almost harming her and her sisters.

Harry text Maggie to talk to her. She enters the living room and sees Harry looking at the fireplace.

Maggie: Harry? Is everything alright?

Harry turns to face Maggie.

Harry: Maggie? (hesitates) Would you be able to change my feelings for Macy with your new power?

Maggie looks at Harry confused and concerned.

Maggie: What do you mean, change your feelings? You want me to help you break up with Macy? Why would you do that? 

Harry: I almost left the circle when Macy got knocked down. My emotions got in the way and if Celeste didn't stop me, I could have harmed all of you.

Maggie comes closer to Harry.

Maggie: My new power doesn't work that way. I'm only able to transfer emotions I'm feeling at the time and it's temporary. And even if I could, I wouldn't do that to my sister. 

Harry sadly looks down at the floor.

Maggie: Harry?

He looks up at Maggie.

Maggie: I get you’re worried that your love for Macy might put us in jeopardy, but this is not the way. It would devastate her and she would hate me for doing it. 

Harry: When Celeste and I were looking for the key for Jimmy's bottle, she reminded me that relationships between witches and Whitelighters are forbidden because it will eventually end up in death.

Maggie: She got in your head. You've had feeling for Macy for a long time and it hasn't been a problem. You two belong together. Mel and I can see the love between you two whenever you're together. We’ll figure out a better solution to help you deal with this. 

Harry: (smiles) Thank you Maggie. I know I need to do.

Harry returns to the Command Center and sees that Celeste is still there keeping an eye on Jimmy. He still has the cuff on and is now behind a protective barrier. 

Jimmy: Harry? Didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow. Where Macy? 

Celeste turns with her arms folded across her chest and doesn't look very happy.

Harry ignores Jimmy and looks at Celeste.

Harry: What?

Celeste: You had ONE job! To stay in the circle. This proves that your relationship with Macy must end.

Harry: Celeste. I appreciate your concern, but I started having feeling for Macy over a year ago and it hasn’t effected my job, until now. What you said to me earlier is now in my head.

Celeste: Harry? You can’t cont…

Harry: (holds up his hand) Please, Celeste. I know you don’t approve my relationship with Macy, but I'm not going to break up with her. That would make things alot worse. For all of us.

Celeste: I'm sorry. I was just trying to be helpful so The Charmed Ones would be safe. 

Harry: I know. They will be. I promise. 

Harry looks at Jimmy.

Harry: I might have come up with a solution to my problem. (hesitates) Um, I'd like to ask you something.

Celeste: What would that be?

Harry: Macy figured out a way to merge Jimmy and me and we are considering doing it. If we do, would you mind helping Macy? 

Celeste: (surprised) I don't know Harry.

Harry: Celeste? Jimmy and I were tortured when you and the other Elders split us and we haven't felt whole since. It would be a perfect opportunity to fix the mistake that was made. 

Celeste has a concern look.

Harry: It could even make me a better Whitelighter for the Charmed Ones.

Celeste turns to look at Jimmy.

Celeste: Is this what you want?

Jimmy: Yes, I do.

Celeste paces while she thinks it over.

Celeste: (looks at Harry and says reluctantly) Alright. If you two decide to do this, I will help you.

Harry: (smiles) Thank you Celeste.


End file.
